zdl_cryptofandomcom-20200214-history
Waves (WAVES)
Basics * A platform which makes it easy to create your own crypto token in a very user friendly way and provides a decentralised exchange for these tokens called the Waves DEX * Consensus: Leased PoS * Split off from NXT, devs originally worked on the NXT project but had differences. Has pretty similar traits. * Is a 'friend' of Polkadot * Waves released its purpose-designed programming language RIDE on its mainnet in 7-2019 — enabling global developers to create fully-fledged decentralized applications on the Waves blockchain. * Has notably focused on gaming applications in the past. * The CEO is (7-2019) considering a token buyback. He announced it through a Twitter poll. Stellar, Waves and OmiseGo compared (23-10-2017) * “Stellar, Waves, and OmiseGo all aim to serve very similar use cases. All three platforms have native support for a decentralized exchange. All three platforms support multiple assets. Although Waves is not currently focused on micropayments, remittances, and mobile payments, Stellar and OmiseGo are both gunning for these three use cases. * It seems that Stellar comes out just slightly ahead of Waves as a multi-asset trading platform. Although Stellar is losing in terms of ICOs, Stellar has many more anchors than Waves has gateways. Most of Stellar’s anchors are operated by external companies that include large financial institutions. Waves, on the other hand, currently operates all of its gateways. Stellar is also currently much faster than Waves. Stellar supports a theoretical of maximum of 1000 transactions/second whereas Waves only supports 1.7 transactions/second. This will change as the WavesNG protocol comes online, but that’s not for another few months and even then, Waves’s maximum transaction throughput is still shy of Stellar’s 1000 transactions/second. * Stellar will give OmiseGo a run for its money. Almost everything that OmiseGo aims to do, Stellar is planning to do or is already doing it. Not to mention Stellar already has a robust, secure, and fast blockchain already running in the wild whereas OmiseGo is still a farcry away from even launching a public testnet. At this point we have no idea what the OmiseGo blockchain will even look like. Having a functioning public blockchain also gives Stellar a headstart in business integrations. As mentioned above, a multitude of payment companies, especially in Asia and Africa, have integrated with Stellar and are already sending payments through the platform. We also can’t forget the massive IBM and banking integration that was recently announced.“ '' How decentralized is it? * The following comes from a post (29-10-2019) by competitor Komodo (which is the creator of AtomicDEX), so should be read sceptically: ''"The Waves DEX was introduced by Waves project. Waves has its own blockchain and a token with the same name (WAVES) which is an integral part of its decentralized exchange platform. '' ''All the fees are paid in the WAVES token, and you can create your own token by paying 1 WAVES, which automatically gets listed on the Waves DEX. Waves DEX has optional KYC but, if you want to make fiat on-ramps available, then KYC is mandatory. '' ''While Waves’ order matching engine is open source, order matching is still centralized. The Waves DEX documentation admits the order book Matcher is “the only centralized design element of our DEX.” Independent nodes can match orders to earn fees in Waves. These order-matching nodes match orders and sign them using their own private key. Mining nodes validate each Matcher’s signed transactions and send them to the Waves blockchain. At that point, the user account balances are changed according to the amount and price of the order and the trade is settled. Waves DEX is a non-custodial exchange but it is centralized in several other respects. Specifically, the order books and order matching processes are both centralized. This means that trades are not directly peer-to-peer. Instead, trades are made through a Matcher, an intermediary of sorts, are therefore not made on-chain. The Matcher makes the transfers on-chain before settling the swap between the two traders. '' ''Anyone can set up a Matcher node so this process is not fully centralized but it is certainly not fully decentralized, either. It seems most accurate to call Waves a distributed exchange, rather than a decentralized exchange." Team, etc. * Sasha Ivanov; Founder & CEO * Cho, Yiseul; adviser Category:Coins/Tokens